The Trouble With Gwaine
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: MERLINXARTHUR! with a little MerlinxGwaine Jealousy. Rated M for language, violence, and eh hem *cough* stuff Gwaine has met Merlin and the two are good friends who bonded over a half drunk talk behind the tavern. Arthur is discovering maybe he's jealous. When Gwaine is suspected of treason, Merlin tries to help him. To avoid arrest (drunk) Gwaine kidnaps Merlin. ARTHUR HELP!
1. The Meeting

Merlin remembered dressing the wound on Gwaine's leg after their first encounter. Gwaine was moaning from the banging in his head that had been conjured up by the many ales and bashes in the head from their meeting at the tavern the previous night. The man had swooped in like a swashbuckling hero to help Merlin and Arthur. However, the former hero was now gripping onto Merlin's sleeve like a child.

"Merlin, make sure he gets everything he needs. He saved my life after all."

Merlin watched as Arthur strode out of his chambers with his head high and his hand rested on his sword. Arthur always tried to look like a man who knew what he was doing, like a king. Merlin couldn't help chuckle as the prince's sword hit the side of the door, causing him to loose balance and fumble. Of course, Merlin wasn't allowed to laugh, who could make fun of a prince?

"_Well, what do they call you then?"_

"_Merlin"_

"_Gwaine. Pleasure to meet you."_

Over the course of the next few days Merlin found that one man not only _could_ make fun of Arthur, but _loved_ to do so. Gwaine was always pushing snide remarks into the faces of nobles. He'd stood up for Merlin, a servant, from the two chameleon bandits hid behind their enchanted crystals. Mascaraing as knights, the bandits threw swords at Merlin's head. This was a case where Arthur would never have stepped in to help. They were 'nobles' after all. Even if he and Arthur were friends, Merlin couldn't count on Arthur taking his word over them. They weren't even nobles for crying out loud!

"_Are you alright Merlin?"_

Gwaine hated nobles, so he had no problem in aiding Merlin. Sometimes that got Gwaine into trouble though, he would not admit to his inherited nobility even when it meant his execution was on the line, simply because he believed your actions and not your title is what defined a man. He had a grudge against the high classes ever since his father died. The king had left his mother to die. Gwaine hated the nobles and hated the thought of being grouped with them.

"Merlin, make sure you remember those too." Arthur commanded, putting on a fresh shirt for the morning

"You're not going to say anything then…"

"What are you on about now Merlin?"

"Gwaine. He risked his neck for you." Merlin looked down towards the cluster of clothes in his arms.

"I know that."

Merlin lifted his head this time, "Then why didn't you speak up for him? He's a great man!"

Arthur paused to look at him, "You seem very close didn't you only meet him the other day?"

Merlin shifted awkwardly on his feet, "Well, he's been very kind. He stood up for me at least three times already you know."

"Where, as I have only saved your neck more than a hundred. I can't possibly compare."

"I'm just saying-"

"Well stop saying." Arthur grabbed a few articles of clothing from Merlin's arms in an angry huff, "He's been allowed back to Camelot. Its all fine now, so I suggest you drop the topic." He slipped into his clothes, "Besides, I'm a bit busy this morning and I'd rather you _didn't_ put me off with your blabber."

"Why would saying that Gwaine-"

"Just shut up." Arthur warned. "I'm aware he's a good man but I couldn't do anything. Understand?"

"S-sorry I won't speak of it again."

Merlin however, still felt unsettled. "I believe in him."

"I said STOP TALKING!" Arthur caught up Merlin's shirt and shoved him violently against the stone wall of his chambers.

"A-Arthur I-"

"I know…" Arthur shook his head and started to withdraw, "I know, I know!"

"Are you alright?"

Arthur took a few steps back, leaving Merlin slumped against the wall. "I-I don't know. I'm very angry and I don't know why." He started for his desk, burying his face in his hands as his elbows rested against the wood. "I think you should leave Merlin."

"But I haven't-"

"_LEAVE_ Merlin!" Arthur was starting to yell.

Merlin cringed. He bowed politely before turning to open the door. As Merlin started to exit, he bumped violently into Gwaine.

"G-Gwaine!"

"Merlin? What's the matter? Did I frighten you?"

"Ah… no sorry did you come to see Arthur?"

From beyond the door Arthur could hear the conversation between his man servant and the brave commoner. Even though he had nothing against either of them, he found himself trying to calm his stomach as it churned. He wasn't sure why exactly disgusted him about the two of them talking, but it just did.

"No actually, I came to talk to you." Gwaine smiled.

"Me?" Merlin looked slightly dumbfound.

Arthur came up suddenly from behind Merlin and wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning the other against the door frame. "Sorry but he's a bit busy right now."

"But, you just told me to leave?"

"I did, but then I realized I still need you to… polish my boots. You forgot that before."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, annoyed, "What?"

"You should be less lenient in your highness's forgetfulness. Poor Merlin has been running about for days because your highness is absent minded." Gwaine respectfully dissed. He was good at that.

Arthur stood a bit higher, clenching his jaw with frustration. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"It's fine Gwaine. Thanks for your help." Merlin smiled sadly at him, almost apologetic, "I'll see you later?"

Gwaine flashed him a concerned glance but bowed politely and left. Merlin shut the door and shrugged Arthur's arm off his shoulder. When he turned to fetch Arthur's boots, Arthur turned as well. The prince paused, wondering why he'd started following Merlin, then tried to mask his own confusion by starting for his desk and sitting down as if it'd been his original intention.

"These boots are clean Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed as he held out the pair of boots towards Arthur.

"Well… then clean them again."

"But-"

"Merlin just do as I say."

Merlin frowned with anger and sat down on the floor. His hands angrily scrubbed against the leather boots as he spoke. "It's like you have something against Gwaine. He saved your life you know!"

"I know."

"I know his drinking habits aren't the best but he's a good man and he's trying hard you know!"

"Merlin…"

"And I think you should try to be friendlier with him if only a little!"

"Merlin!"

"I know you're all proud and everything but I don't see what you could possibly have against-"

"MERLIN!" Arthur stood from the desk he'd been sitting at angrily, nearly knocking over the chair behind him with his legs.

Merlin paused and looked up. When he saw that Arthur was starting to move towards him he turned his attention back to his work, trying hard to concentrate on the boot in his hand. He'd managed to keep away from eye contact until Arthur was standing right in front of him.

Merlin ignored Arthur best he could as he tried to get his attention. "Merlin."

"Yes?" Merlin felt his voice catch.

"Alright, look at me would you?" Arthur spoke somewhat angrily.

Merlin finally gathered up the courage to lift his head. When his eyes reached the prince's he felt himself grow even more tense. He nearly jumped when Arthur finally broke the silence. "Stand up."

"N-No thanks I'm fine here." Merlin quickly drew his head away from Arthur and back to the stupid boots, with speed he worked at the boots, trying to be done with the work. Merlin wanted to run away. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason it just felt like there was an awkward tension between them today. Everything was weird, and talking about Gwaine only made it worse. He just wanted to leave.

"Merlin! I may treat you as a friend but do remember your place! I said-"

The door opened and Gwaine came in. As Arthur and Merlin looked at him, he said nothing, but it was clear he was displeased. His furrowed brow and unhidden frown were clearly aimed at Arthur, who returned the same look of frustration.

"May I help you Gwaine?"

"It doesn't take someone this long to clean boots."

"Merlin does. He's the worst servant anyone's ever heard of, there is no contest." Arthur was walking back to this desk, where he picked up a few of its contents. It was as if he was trying to show how uninterested he was in talking about his servant.

It was a little painful to Merlin.

"Do you always speak of him this way?" Gwaine rested a hand on his hip.

This time Merlin looked up at Gwaine. He found himself smiling and maybe even blushing a little. Gwaine was a nice guy and he was always looking out for Merlin it seemed. They'd connected before when Merlin had to come help the drunk man since he couldn't pay the bill. Arthur had thrown a fit when Merlin had promised he'd pay for it. Merlin chuckled at the memory. They'd sent Arthur into quite a few fits recently.

"Comon' Merlin. His royal highness can go with dirty shoes for a day at least."

"Are you being smart?" Arthur set down the papers in his hand and crossed his arms.

"Not at all sire. I'm simply pointing out that our future king isn't so pompous that he can't go without clean shoes for a simple day. Does that displease you?" Another respectful type diss. Gwaine loved to use them, they were clear signs of disrespect, wrapped in a pretty bow.

Merlin smirked, admiring the guts Gwaine had for being able to say that to Arthur's face. The words might have been strung into a long semi-confusing sentence, but it was an insult none the less. Arthur noticed Merlin's smirk and raised his chin, trying to pretend he wasn't offended by Gwaine's remark. He watched silently as Gwaine pulled Merlin out of the room that now felt empty. He tried hard to place this feeling that made him hot with anger and choke up when he wanted to speak.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there Gwaine." Merlin smiled.

"No problem. He kind of makes me angry anyway, so it felt good to let him have it." Gwaine made claws with his hands and held them towards Merlin, making him giggle and his smile shine brightly.

Gwaine slung an arm around Merlin and rubbed his fist against the top of his head, teasing him playfully. They walked along the hills outside the castle where most of the knights trained, heading for the lower town. As Merlin and Gwaine strolled along, messing around with each other, they were completely unaware of the pair of blue eyes looking down on them from the other side of a castle window.


	2. Fighting

Arthur sat on the edge of his bed and watched as his servant fumbled about his daily chores. He smirked as he watched plates and goblets crash onto the floor and Merlin tried his best to smile as he picked up the scattered items.

Merlin had a gorgeous smile.

Arthur found he was staring as Merlin sharpened his sword. He followed each long stroke with his eyes all the way to the tip. Arthur listened as the contact between the sword and sharpening tool made a slick sound with a slight ping at the end. It was almost unfair. How could sword sharpening be so seductive? He sucked in a sharp breath as he realized it was Merlin he was watching. He didn't care about the sword. Merlin was the one he couldn't rip his gaze from.

Arthur let out a soft moan. _That_ got Merlin's attention. He started to pass quick glances between Arthur and the weapon in his hand as he worked, growing redder every second. Sadly, he finished. "Ahh well that's done so… I think I'll be on my way."

"Merlin come over here." Arthur ordered.

With a large gulp, Merlin slowly made his way over to Arthur. For a few moments Merlin just stood awkwardly in front of Arthur, who was still perched on the end of the bed. Arthur didn't move he just looked up at Merlin with content eyes. The poor boy stood uncomfortably in front of his prince and turned his head away, trying hard not to make eye contact. He was still flustered whenever he thought about the day before.

"Are you afraid of me Merlin?"

Merlin let his head droop when he failed to find a good reply. How was he supposed to answer that? "...No..."

"Merlin…" Arthur's voice sent shiver's up his spine.

Arthur's hand reached up, preparing to take Merlin's. Merlin simply moved his hand back and out of reach. This was weird and confusing. What game was Arthur playing at? What about Gwen? Was this some sort of spell?

Merlin's head snapped up at the thought. "That's it!"

Arthur had a shocked look on his face, "W-what's it?"

"You must be under a spell of sorts!" Merlin pulled away and started for the door, "Don't worry I'll have Gaius take a look at you. Let me go get-"

"Merlin!" The servant boy's feet froze on the spot. "I'm not under any spell Merlin! Why are you like this? You never listen do you?" Arthur stood, making his way over to Merlin. "Look..."

Merlin's mind raced in a panic enforced haze. He didn't want to stay here anymore, he liked Arthur and all but this felt too weird, besides Gwen was the one he loved. This had to either be an act of lust and sexual frustration towards not being able to be with Gwen or the influence of a spell. Merlin snapped back into the situation when he felt the pressure of the prince's hands grabbing his wrists.

It was becoming habit to be spun around to face people. Merlin decided he'd be brave and looked into Arthur's eyes this time. "Merlin I'm not under any spell. Understand me? I just-"

"Then this is because of sexual frustration right?" Merlin interrupted.

"That's ri- wait what?" Arthur shook his head in confusion.

"This is because you can't be with Gwen right now right? I mean you love Gwen and all. Don't you think you should try to calm down? I'm sure it would upset Gwen a lot if she ever found out that you-"

"Merlin just shut up." Arthur commanded. "It's true I love Gwen, but-"

"At least we've got this matter settled, can you let me go now? I need to finish with the-"

Arthur was yelling angrily now, "Merlin stop talking! Let me finish!"

Silence fell and Merlin found he was looking away again, Arthur's grip still tight around his wrists. "Get over here." Arthur let go of one of Merlin's hands and pulled him along with the other. When they reached Arthur's bed, he spun him around, using his shoulders to push him down and make him sit.

He kneeled before Merlin and placed his hands on his knees so that Merlin couldn't jump up and leave in the middle of talking. "While it's true I do love Gwen, I don't think you understand how I feel about you." Merlin opened his mouth to speak.

"Let me finish," Arthur held up an authoritative hand to silence him. "I care about you more then you realize, I know. Try to understand me, I can't marry a man Merlin. I can't allow my father to know anything about this either. He'd most likely kill you. The feelings I have for Gwen seemed like a good enough reason to pursue her since I'm supposed to have a wife... But that doesn't mean this is only about sexual frustration... So, I wish you'd just believe me Merlin."

Merlin sat wide eyed, staring at Arthur. This was real. Merlin really didn't know how to handle it all. He stood, holding out an arm to help Arthur up. Arthur smirked and took it. Merlin snaked his arms between Arthur's and wrapped them around his back, his head nuzzling under Arthur's chin. He could feel heavy breathing and a quick beat of Arthur's heart. Before he knew it Merlin was smiling as arms embraced him tightly. Arthur pulled back and looked Merlin in the eyes. As breathing got shorter an eyelids slid down to shade sight the two closed the distance between their faces and-

DINGGG DINGGGG DINGG DINGGG

The warning bell sounded.


	3. A Different Kind of Love

Arthur sat on the edge of his bed and watched as his servant fumbled about his daily chores. He smirked as he watched plates and goblets crash onto the floor and Merlin tried his best to smile as he picked up the scattered items.

Merlin had a gorgeous smile.

Arthur found he was staring as Merlin sharpened his sword. He followed each long stroke with his eyes all the way to the tip. Arthur listened as the contact between the sword and sharpening tool made a slick sound with a slight ping at the end. It was almost unfair. How could sword sharpening be so seductive? He sucked in a sharp breath as he realized it was Merlin he was watching. He didn't care about the sword. Merlin was the one he couldn't rip his gaze from.

Arthur let out a soft moan. _That_ got Merlin's attention. He started to pass quick glances between Arthur and the weapon in his hand as he worked, growing redder every second. Sadly, he finished. "Ahh well that's done so… I think I'll be on my way."

"Merlin come over here." Arthur ordered.

With a large gulp, Merlin slowly made his way over to Arthur. For a few moments Merlin just stood awkwardly in front of Arthur, who was still perched on the end of the bed. Arthur didn't move he just looked up at Merlin with content eyes. The poor boy stood uncomfortably in front of his prince and turned his head away, trying hard not to make eye contact. He was still flustered whenever he thought about the day before.

"Are you afraid of me Merlin?"

Merlin let his head droop when he failed to find a good reply. How was he supposed to answer that? "...No..."

"Merlin…" Arthur's voice sent shiver's up his spine.

Arthur's hand reached up, preparing to take Merlin's. Merlin simply moved his hand back and out of reach. This was weird and confusing. What game was Arthur playing at? What about Gwen? Was this some sort of spell?

Merlin's head snapped up at the thought. "That's it!"

Arthur had a shocked look on his face, "W-what's it?"

"You must be under a spell of sorts!" Merlin pulled away and started for the door, "Don't worry I'll have Gaius take a look at you. Let me go get-"

"Merlin!" The servant boy's feet froze on the spot. "I'm not under any spell Merlin! Why are you like this? You never listen do you?" Arthur stood, making his way over to Merlin. "Look..."

Merlin's mind raced in a panic enforced haze. He didn't want to stay here anymore, he liked Arthur and all but this felt too weird, besides Gwen was the one he loved. This had to either be an act of lust and sexual frustration towards not being able to be with Gwen or the influence of a spell. Merlin snapped back into the situation when he felt the pressure of the prince's hands grabbing his wrists.

It was becoming habit to be spun around to face people. Merlin decided he'd be brave and looked into Arthur's eyes this time. "Merlin I'm not under any spell. Understand me? I just-"

"Then this is because of sexual frustration right?" Merlin interrupted.

"That's ri- wait what?" Arthur shook his head in confusion.

"This is because you can't be with Gwen right now right? I mean you love Gwen and all. Don't you think you should try to calm down? I'm sure it would upset Gwen a lot if she ever found out that you-"

"Merlin just shut up." Arthur commanded. "It's true I love Gwen, but-"

"At least we've got this matter settled, can you let me go now? I need to finish with the-"

Arthur was yelling angrily now, "Merlin stop talking! Let me finish!"

Silence fell and Merlin found he was looking away again, Arthur's grip still tight around his wrists. "Get over here." Arthur let go of one of Merlin's hands and pulled him along with the other. When they reached Arthur's bed, he spun him around, using his shoulders to push him down and make him sit.

He kneeled before Merlin and placed his hands on his knees so that Merlin couldn't jump up and leave in the middle of talking. "While it's true I do love Gwen, I don't think you understand how I feel about you." Merlin opened his mouth to speak.

"Let me finish," Arthur held up an authoritative hand to silence him. "I care about you more then you realize, I know. Try to understand me, I can't marry a man Merlin. I can't allow my father to know anything about this either. He'd most likely kill you. The feelings I have for Gwen seemed like a good enough reason to pursue her since I'm supposed to have a wife... But that doesn't mean this is only about sexual frustration... So, I wish you'd just believe me Merlin."

Merlin sat wide eyed, staring at Arthur. This was real. Merlin really didn't know how to handle it all. He stood, holding out an arm to help Arthur up. Arthur smirked and took it. Merlin snaked his arms between Arthur's and wrapped them around his back, his head nuzzling under Arthur's chin. He could feel heavy breathing and a quick beat of Arthur's heart. Before he knew it Merlin was smiling as arms embraced him tightly. Arthur pulled back and looked Merlin in the eyes. As breathing got shorter an eyelids slid down to shade sight the two closed the distance between their faces and-

DINGGG DINGGGG DINGG DINGGG

The warning bell sounded.


	4. Kidnapped

"What's going on?" Arthur stormed into the room where Uther and many others gathered around a table filled with maps and other trivial items used in planning for travels and war.

"I hope you're satisfied with having me allow _Gwaine_ back Arthur. It appears that he did not have such gratitude. It appears he's stolen the maps we have of sir Drenwen's kingdom." Uther spat in disgust.

"Why do you accuse Gwaine father?" Arthur asked, glancing at Merlin, who stood opposite him across the room. His eyes grew worried as Merlin turned his head.

"Morgana said she saw him entering the Scroll room." Uther stated

"Is that enough to-"

"If my ward says she saw it then I believe it." Uther interrupted.

Merlin glared towards the floor. If Morgana was involved then Merlin didn't trust it.

"I see…" Arthur nodded. "Do you know where he is?"

Merlin looked at Arthur with sad eyes as the King continued talking. Arthur noticed and cocked his head with confusion. Merlin shook his head. Gwaine wouldn't do something like this.

He excused himself and left the room as quietly as possible, however he couldn't dodge the eyes of a young prince who was starting to fume with jealousy. The moment his father was done talking Arthur said he would find Gwaine and bring him in for questioning.

Honestly Arthur simply wanted to find Merlin.

"Merlin! Wonderful to see you coming to find me for a change." Gwaine grinned as he looked up from the stone step he sat on, a bottle in one hand and the other beckoning Merlin closer.

"Gwaine. The king is after you. He thinks you stole the maps for sir Drenwen's kingdom." Merlin stopped himself and looked at Gwaine again. "Why are you sitting here drinking?" Merlin was standing in front of Gwaine, his arms crossed in frustration.

"Merlin its fine I didn't take any map." Gwaine laughed, alcohol staining his breath. "Come here Merlin"

Gwaine used his empty hand to take hold of Merlin, pulling him down and off balance. When Merlin stumbled into Gwaine's lap, Gwaine wrapped his arms around his waist. Merlin struggled and tried to get up but Gwaine held his grip tight.

Arthur followed Merlin's tracks into the city. He guessed he'd be looking for Gwaine. His breath caught and he found himself disgusted with the thought. Arthur placed his hand on his sword as he crossed the corner of one of the wood and straw buildings that dwelled within the lower town of Camelot.

"Gwaine let me go. You have to leave before they find you." Merlin pushed at Gwaine's arms.

Gwaine held his grip. "Gwaine I don't have time to play with you!"

"Merlin. Stop moving around. It's not often I get to hold you." Gwaine chuckled with a drunken tone as he pulled Merlin in a little closer, draping his arm around Merlin's upper back, trapping his arms between his and Merlin's chests. Gwaine stopped smiling.

Merlin jolted as he realized he was feeling Gwaine pressing against him. Merlin looked down then gulped once his eyes had confirmed it. Gwaine was hard. Gwaine passed glances between Merlin's eyes and his lips. "Merlin…"

"Gwaine I don't have time to play with you!" Merlin panicked and tried even more to push away.

"Merlin!" Merlin felt his eyes starting to betray him as he looked at Gwaine's face. Gwaine was looking past him and Merlin recognized the voice.

Arthur stood behind them, his eyes fierce yet lonely. Merlin couldn't stop the tears now. They streamed silently one by one as he turned to look at Arthur. Gwaine was still holding Merlin I his lap. Merlin sniffled and wiped his face on his shirt sleeve. Crying was for girls.

"Gwaine. You're under arrest for treason."

"For what?"

"For stealing maps of sir Drenwen's kingdom."

"Is that really the reason? Or simply because Merlin's sitting in my lap?"

Arthur glared and came closer, drawing his sword. "Let him go Gwaine."

Gwaine chucked and pulled a knife out of his boot with speed. He thrust it up against Merlin's neck and held firmly, drawing a gasp from both Merlin and Arthur. Gwaine forced Merlin to stand with him. People around them were whispering and a few were screaming while some mothers pulled their children closer. "G-Gwaine what are you doing?" Merlin stuttered.

"Sorry Merlin but you're my prisoner." Gwaine lifted Merlin up with him onto a horse, when he got him up he told him to wrap his arms around his waist.

Arthur rolled his eyes while Gwaine smiled. "Why am I doing this Gwaine?"

Gwaine took his hands and tied them, making sure Merlin had to hang onto him. Gwaine smiled towards Arthur and with a flick of his wrists, rode off. Merlin looked back to see Arthur looking hopeless.

When Gwaine and Merlin had left the kingdom, the warning bells rang once more. They rode for a long time before Merlin finally spoke. "Gwaine what the hell are you doing?" Merlin winced when the horse came to a sudden stop, slamming him hard into Gwaine's back.

"Sorry Merlin, are you alright?" Gwaine asked as he started to untie his wrists.

"Apart from having my life threatened I'm fine."

"Now come on, do you really think I'd hurt you?" Gwaine promptly helped Merlin down after he'd departed from the horse's back. "Help me make a fire."

Merlin stayed next to the horse, "I want to go home Gwaine."

"Merlin…"

"Don't touch me." Merlin pulled his arm away, retreating to one of the trees. "Did you take that map Gwaine?" Merlin asked, turning to face him.

"No. I didn't."

"Then why did you run? Now you surely look guilty Gwaine! If you hadn't run there would have been questioning and a fair trial! But now-"

"But now I have you with me." Gwaine smiled and took hold of Merlin's waist. "I couldn't be happier."

Merlin fled backward but hit the tree he now regretted retreating to. Gwaine merely advanced with him, keeping his hold firm. Merlin put his arms up to create some space, but they failed, and were merely tucked between them. Gwaine seemed to like that Merlin's hands were placed on his upper chest. Merlin however, was wide eyed with a bit of panic.

"Merlin…" Gwaine moaned slightly as Merlin turned his head, exposing his long creamy neck.

"Gwaine do not force me to over-power you." This made Gwaine laugh.

He lustfully bit into Merlin's exposed neck, drawing a whimper. "_You_ would over-power _me_ Merlin?"

Gwaine continued to nibble on Merlin, "G-Gwaine stop it!"

"Why?" Gwaine drew back with distressed eyes. "Is it Arthur?"

When Merlin didn't reply, Gwaine grew more vigorous with his advances. "Let's see how he handles it when you've been claimed by another." Gwaine angrily mumbled through his teeth as he used them to pull away Merlin's scarf.

"Gwaine let me g-" Merlin was interrupted as his mouth was claimed by Gwaine's roughly. Muffled cries came from Merlin as Gwaine lifted him up against the tree, wrapping Merlin's legs around himself.

When Merlin finally broke free, Gwaine retired back to Merlin's neck. "Gwaine stop! NNH!"

Gwaine grinded up against him. Merlin struggled harder as he felt one of Gwaine's hands roaming downwards. "Stop please!"

"No Merlin. I won't stop. I've been holding myself back for a long time now." Gwaine looked at Merlin, "Mainly because I thought Arthur would kill me." Gwaine continued to venture down, reaching his destination. "Don't worry Merlin. I'll make sure you enjoy it too." Merlin prepared himself to use magic, as much as he didn't want to. Mumbling, Merlin spoke "Don treme-"

"Let him go Gwaine."

"Arthur!" Merlin nearly cried, smiling with relief as he looked over Gwaine.

"Come to spoil my fun Pendragon?" Gwaine looked behind him, seeing only Arthur. "You came alone?"

"I didn't want Merlin to think I came merely because you're a crook."

"I'm no crook." Gwaine smirked and he grinded against Merlin again, earning a whimper loud enough for Arthur to hear. "At least I got to have a taste of what you're missing Arthur." feeling the desire to push it further, Gwaine continued. "His lips taste good in case you were wondering."

"Why you!" Arthur came darting forward, grabbing Gwaine's shoulder and spinning him around, his sword blazing with light that shone through the tops of the trees. Merlin dropped to the ground hard as his support was stripped away from him.

Arthur pushed Gwaine to his knees, his sword cruelly pushed against Gwaine's neck. "You are under arrest you disgusting tyrant."

"Am I disgusting because you think I committed treason or because I almost took Merlin's virginity?"

Arthur pushed the sword a little deeper, causing a bit of blood to run. "Arthur…" Merlin stopped him.

"Arthur he's not worth it." Merlin started to stand up.

"Yeah, Listen to him Arthur." Gwaine seemed too drunk to think straight, as he smiled goofily.

"I think he's drunk anyway Arthur. Smell his breath?" Arthur looked at Merlin puzzled as he continued, "I don't think he would have done that stuff if he wasn't super drunk Arthur. Before you decide to get too angry please test his breath? Please?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and lowered his sword, coming closer to Gwaine.

"Whoa now... I only give out kisses to Merlin." Gwaine joked as Arthur came closer to his face.

Arthur sniffed the rotten breath and nodded towards Merlin. "Never the less, he has been accused of treason Merlin. I have to take him in on that."

Merlin nodded and followed Arthur, who was dragging the now half unconscious Gwaine towards the horses. The ride back to Camelot was silent and awkward.


	5. Out of the Frying Pan and Into The-

Arthur tried to fling Gwaine over onto his horse, the body lifeless and limp. (plus weighing a ton) When he had first found him and Merlin, the young man was awake and full of energy. So much energy in fact, that he'd been making unwanted advances towards Merlin. Arthur groaned in anger. He made sure he slammed Gwaine into a few different things as he dragged him over to the horses.

"Arthur I think Gwaine is completely unconscious." Merlin stated, after examining the corpse-like body draped over the horse.

"Good. The arrogant tyrant could use a little sobering up. I hope his hangover is terrible." Arthur didn't even look down from his high position on his horse.

Merlin looked at Arthur with a disapproving glance. Merlin tried to make Gwaine's ride a bit better for him, so that he wouldn't injure himself. He messed with the belts and buckles of the saddle and tucked one of the rolled up blankets under his head. "There." Merlin smiled with relief as he admired his work.

"Good can we get back to Camelot now?"

Merlin retreated back to the horse Gwaine had stolen and climbed up, adjusting himself to the way Gwaine had set it for himself. He pet the neck of his steed gently before turning to look at Arthur.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Merlin asked. Although he was pretty sure he knew the answer. He let a small hint of pink flood his cheeks.

"Why do you think?" Arthur growled.

Merlin sat for a bit, he didn't say anything, just enjoyed the calming movement of his horse underneath him as they rode almost leisurely, along the path towards Camelot. He looked over to Arthur as he replied.

"Because of what Gwaine did?" Merlin looked back to the trail ahead. "It was just the alcohol you know. He's a nice guy."

"Why do you keep defending him Merlin?!" Arthur was getting more frustrated as their conversation deepened.

"It's not that I just-"

"Look Merlin, can you wait until we get back before you give me one of your 'the good in all people' speeches?" Arthur joked harshly.

Merlin frowned. He gripped the reigns of his horse tighter and whipped. His horse rode of in a gallop down the hill at a fast speed towards Camelot. Arthur bit his lip as he watched Merlin escape. He whipped the reigns of his own horse and attempted to catch up. He suddenly remembered he had a body hanging on the back of his horse and looked back, he watched with a content smirk as Gwaine's head repeatedly slammed into the side of the horse. That'll hurt in the morning.

Arthur really wanted to catch up to Merlin. The sharp kick of his heels into his steed sent the beast nearly jolting forward. Arthur tried hard not to giggle as he enjoyed the pained moans coming from the man dangling behind him. After all, Merlin probably wouldn't approve.

Arthur rode hard trying to catch up to Merlin. It seemed he was nowhere. He stilled his horse and looked around, trying to find some tracks in the trees or along the muddy trail he'd been following. Arthur felt wrong. Something was off. He listened carefully. Not a single bird was chirping. It was too quiet.

It happened quickly. Arthur didn't have time to fight off all seven of the bandits that came from all corners as they dragged him down from the saddle. Dirty, greedy arms grabbed at him, and lifted Gwaine down from the back of his horse. Strangled cries came from all as the fighting went on.

Arthur had managed to kill a few before his head was hit from behind with a blunt instrument. The familiar voice ringing in his ears was the last thing he heard before he blacked out, his head falling hard against the leaves and mud that would no doubt stick to his face once he was awake again. The cry was faint but diffidently recognizable he tried to stay with it as concern flooded him.

"_Arthur! Arthur! Arthur wake up! Arthur! Arthur!"_

Everything seemed to blur out of his grasp as Arthur slipped into a forced sleep.


	6. Catnip to Perverts

When Arthur woke, his hands were tied behind his back. The now conscious Gwaine was in a similar position next to him. Arthur made eye contact with Gwaine briefly, but then began frantically looking around for Merlin. Where was he? Gwaine elbowed Arthur in his side. Once he'd gotten the prince's attention, he motioned his head towards a large group of bandits standing opposite them. They were all laughing and elbowing each other with approval.

It took Arthur a moment to get the blurriness out of his eyes before he could see the figure in the middle of the crowd. As the bandits laughed, they pushed the boy around the circle, bumping him into the next bandit to push him over. Merlin!

Merlin whimpered as he stumbled from one grubby bandit to another, trying not to get injured or trip over something. One of the men stopped the game and grabbed Merlin as he fell into him. Many of the others whined or groaned at the loss of their new toy. The bandit took Merlin's arm and led him away. Arthur struggled in vain as the stranger took Merlin out of sight. Gwaine was struggling as well, obviously feeling the same sense of worry that had rushed over Arthur.

"Hey hey hey! Look who's awake!" One of the bandits yelled.

"Ahaha! Mornin' gents!" Upon hearing them talk Arthur realized they all sounded at least fairly drunk.

"What is it with drunk people?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

Gwaine took offence, "Hey!"

A few of the bandits made their way over to them, drinks in their hands and arms slung around one another while the rest of the group stood around a fire, laughing and playfully hitting at one another. "You say somethin' pretty boy?" One of the men spoke.

"Where did you take that boy?"

"Boy? Oh! Haha he a friend of yours is he?"

"Where is he?" Arthur repeated, growing impatient and rather furious.

"Who cares. Rutter probably took him to have some fun." The two drunk men laughed and elbowed one another.

"Let him go." Arthur demanded.

"Why would we do tha?" voices slurred as the men tried to speak.

"You'll have to take t'up with Rutter no us!" The other added.

"I wish to speak with him then!" Arthur yelled, desperate to get him away from Merlin.

"L'right! Don shout. Jeez." One of the two retreated back to where Merlin had been taken, while the other just went back to the large group of drunken idiots.

A little while later, the bandit can back, the stranger following him. Arthur was relieved to see Merlin behind him, however, Merlins jacket was missing and his hands were tied in front of him. That made Arthur flinch a bit, trying hard not to show how he was really feeling about it. As soon as he was free that man was going to pay.

"Rutter, pretty boy wanna talk wiv you."

Rutter came over and crouched in front of Arthur, his stubble filled chin and mead reeking reeking breath causing Arthur to hold his breath. "Problem?" The man spoke.

"What do you want with us?" Arthur spoke with a proud tone.

"Eh? Well you're the prince aren't you?" Rutter laughed, his laugh sent a chill down Merlin's spine, causing him to shiver. "I figure I'll get a nice reward outa you."

"Alright. Let these two men go."

"Who are they?" Rutter questioned.

Arthur motioned with his head over to Merlin, "That one is my worthless serving boy and this one is a commoner." Arthur motioned back to Gwaine. "They're not worth anything to you."

Merlin dropped his head.

"Well I don't mind letting that one go." Rutter pointed over to Gwaine. "He's pretty worthless."

"Gee thanks." Gwaine laughed. "I always dreamed of being called worthless by a bandit."

"And the boy?" Arthur asked, ignoring Gwaine.

Rutter stood. He stood behind Merlin and grinned. "Well... I haven't had one as good as this in a long time." Rutter stroked the side of Merlin's face with his hand. "It's be a shame to just let him go. The ears are a bit big but I think it makes him cute. Don't you?"

Arthur wriggled uncomfortably against the tree, trying desperately to get loose.

"Ohhhh." Rutter grinned. "I see you _do_ think so."

Rutter let his hand fall to Merlin's hip. It slithered forward, seizing Merlin by his stomach and pulling him so that he could feel Rutter pressed against his back. Rutter groaned with pleasure as Merlin tried to pull away. Arthur whimpered.

"Well then. I've got a little business to take care of. You can let that one go, he's of no use to me." Rutter nodded towards Gwaine.

Gwaine quickly whispered. "I'll go to the king, don't worry."

"You'll get killed you moron." Arthur quietly replied.

"I don't care. I wont let Merlin pay for my mistake." Gwaine was pulled away by a few of the bandits and was soon out of sight.

Arthur laid his head back against the tree and tried pathetically to free his hands. As he watched Rutter pull Merlin away from him, he made eye contact. Merlin's eyes were filled with fear and Arthur did the only thing he could. He mouthed to Merlin. 'I love you.' Before Merlin was out of sight, Arthur saw the sad smile spread across his face. He was going to save Merlin if it was the last thing he ever did.


	7. Gwaine to the Rescue

Gwaine eagerly ran for Camelot. Without a horse, the journey would be hard and no doubt, he's be arrested the moment he made it there but Gwaine was determined to rescue Arthur and Merlin. King Uther would probably never agree to send knights to confront the bandits if it was simply Merlin at stake, but Arthur was his son. Gwaine hoped he could trick Uther into helping Merlin. "I guess nobles aren't so useless after all!" Gwaine shouted as he ran through to trees, stumbling over a few stray fallen branches and bushes with a loud thud.

Gwaine stopped and looked ahead down the huge valley he still had yet to cross. He slapped his hand to his forehead. Idiot, why was he running to get the King?

* * *

Arthur struggled with force as he watched Merlin being led away. He realized he'd have to try a different approach. "Hey Rutter!" Arthur yelled to the man who'd wrapped a grubby arm around the bound Merlin.

"What?!" He roared in reply.

"I need to relieve myself." Arthur stated, trying his best not to look at the helpless Merlin in the man's arms.

"Well then..." Rutter started. "Let him up." He turned his attention back to Merlin as he pushed him up against a tree.

Arthur flinched as he saw Merlin head roughly come into contact with the tree. One of the drunken bandits made his way over to Arthur. He knelt in front of him and loosened the rope. Arthur smirked with triumph. He figured the bandits would be too blindly drunk to really pat attention to how they let him up. With the most force he could muster, Arthur pushed his head forward into the idiot's stomach. "OOOOF!" the bandit cried.

Arthur stood with an angry gleam in his eye as he stared at Rutter. He turned his attention to the man lying at his feet, clutching at his stomach and rolling around in pain. "Thank you very much. Please don't get up on my account." Arthur drew the sword out from the bandit's belt and prepared for a fight.

The first two were easy enough. Being drunk off their asses, they had terrible footwork and proved to be easier then slicing a dummy during training. The next three proved just as easy. Arthur didn't really have a fraction of a challenge until he was facing seven of them at once. Battle cries were thrown weakly at Arthur as a few of the men charged. Arthur didn't care who he was facing, he sliced through them with ease and took pleasure I punching a few when he could.

The last two thought they were smart to attack from either side, although since they decided to charge at the same time... Arthur simply lowered his sword and took a big step back. The two drunken idiots thrust their swords straight into each other. Arthur could help but chuckle as he stepped over them. He made his way over to Rutter, the man he _really_ wanted to slice up.

"Not another step!" Rutter held his sword up to Merlin's throat. "Take one more and I'll run him through!"

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. "Alright now... just take it easy."

"Put the sword on the ground and walk away!" Grutter commanded, pushing the sword closer to Merlin's neck.

Arthur did so slowly, trying not to spook the criminal into making a wrong move and potentially hurting Merlin.

"Face that tree!" Rutter yelled, a scared tone in his voice.

"Let him go Rutter! He's done nothing!"

"Nothing accept play whore to the king." Rutter snorted, content with his own joke. "He'd be useless if he didn't let you shove it up his ass."

The crude snorts and the comments towards Merlin sent Arthur into ballistics. He turned sharply to face him, only to stop short seeing Merlin in the position he was. Rutter continued laughing. "You really carry a torch for him don't you!"

"I'd rather die then see him hurt." Arthur didn't hesitate to reply.

Merlin thought for a moment he wouldn't be able to breathe. "Arthur-"

"Shut up you." Rutter pulled the blade closer, staining Merlin's creamy neck with a few strands of red and relishing his whimpers.

Arthur started forward again. When Arthur stopped, it wasn't because of Merlin, it wasn't because of Rutter either. Both Merlin _and _Rutter sent confusing looks in his direction as Arthur let a smile spread across his smug face. "What's so funny?" Rutter asked.

"Well you see," Arthur began, "I'm not the only one who feels that way about Merlin."

"Wha-" Rutter was interrupted by a loud thud as a log was stuck hard against the back of his head.

"Nobody calls Merlin a whore and gets away with it!" Gwaine flipped his head, letting gravity push his long hair from his face.

As Rutter began to fall to the ground, the blade that held Merlin captive fell with him, slashing into Merlin's shoulder with force. Merlin yelped. Once the bandit had fallen roughly against the forest floor, Merlin started to walk towards Arthur. "Arthur... I'm so glad..."

His sentence was stopped short as Merlin could feel gravity taking over, and drowsiness over-powered his body. He was caught by a distressed Arthur who was simply yelling. "Merlin?... Merlin!... MERLIN!"


	8. Save the Damsel in Distress

"Gently!"

"Careful now!"

"Don't drop him."

"I know! You think I would drop him?"

"Just making sure..."

"Watch out for that table!"

Many concerned words passed between the two men as Arthur carried Merlin.

"Gwaine stay here I need to go find Gaius!" Arthur panted, carefully setting an unconscious Merlin down onto the bed in Gaius's chambers.

"You trust me to stay here?" Gwaine laughed, looking over at the anxious prince.

"Not really but what choice do I have?" Arthur joked.

Gwaine stood and firmly took Arthur's arm, bonding the two of them. "I'll do everything I can."

"Thank you." Arthur managed to say before he had slipped past the door.

In a panicked furry, Arthur ran. He busted through the doors of chambers, he stopped to look out windows into the courtyard, he even went as far as to ask the king. Uther was never fond of Merlin, and had even crumpled the flower Arthur had made a long dangerous journey to find. The flower would be able to cure Merlin of the poison that surged through his veins after he'd drank the cup intended for Arthur. That was the second time he'd saved Arthur in fact.

Arthur still remembered the witch that sang him and all the other guests at the feast into a deep sleep. Cobwebs draped over the food that had honestly be freshly laid out, the candles long forgetting the silent flickers of light they had once held. It seemed like an eternity had passed, when really it had only been a few minutes. Merlin was always saving his arse and never asked for any thanks. He'd hurt himself in the process many times actually.

Arthur ran through the halls of the castle, repeating the physician's name like a broken record. He'd grab the arm of a passing servant, he'd beg pardon from the knights and roamed the halls, even asked some of the positioned guards. No one had seen Gaius anywhere.

As the prince continued his search, he thought of Merlin again. He was really one of the bravest men Arthur could think of. He would not let Merlin die. Arthur picked up his pace, now fuming with confidence. "Gaius!" Arthur was overjoyed when he finally laid eyes on his old physician. "Hurry! Merlin's hurt."

"Merlin is hurt?" Gaius asked, obvious worry on his face.

"We were captured by bandits. He suffered a sword slice to the shoulder. Merlin's unconscious and I fear-"

"I understand take me to him." Gaius wasted no time.

That wasn't surprising, Merlin was like a son to Gaius. Everyone knew Gaius would do almost anything to ensure Merlin's safety. When Arthur and Gaius made it back to his chambers, Merlin was in terrible shape. His face was dripping with puddles of sweat. His breaths were more like pants as he tossed and turned, Gwaine trying to steady him. "Oh Merlin..." Gaius came over and sat beside him.

Gaius pulled Merlin's shirt off, not noticing the two swordsmen behind him gulping. Gaius examined the wound and shook his head. "It's been infected I'm afraid. I'll need some materials..." Gaius stood and marched over to the shelves stocked with various potions and herbs. "Embrion... Embrion..."

"Arthur! I'm out of an essential herb!" Gaius croaked.

Arthur and Gwaine shifted, concern running through them fiercely. "What is it you need."

"I need Embrion. Its the leaf of a special plant that's grown in the valley of the fallen kings I'm afraid." Gaius explained.

"I'll go get it immediately. What does it look like?"

"Sire it's too dangerous to search for it alone, and I fear your father would never let you go with the use of his men."

"Then I'll go with him." Gwaine stepped forward. "It's my fault he's in this mess. I'd like to help however I can."

"Then its settled." Arthur placed a firm hand on Gwaine's shoulder as a gesture of approval. "We'll leave immediately."

"Sire are you sure-"

"It's nothing Merlin wouldn't do for me." Arthur looked down sadly at the boy, wriggling in pain. "We leave immediately for the valley of the fallen kings."


	9. Most Unlikely Friends

"Arthur…"

"Arthur. Arthur!"

"Calm down now Merlin, Arthur's gone to save you." Gaius gently pushed the damp cloth against the young warlock's forehead.

Marlin twisted and turned in his bed. Gaius sighed and continued to do his best to Merlin more comfortable. There was a slim chance they would make it back soon. Gaius saddened when he thought Merlin's injury might become past curable.

By now, Gwaine and Arthur had reached the valley. The valley of the fallen kings was well known to be a cursed place. People of superstition never dared to enter.

"Is that it?" Gwaine motioned his head toward the entrance, its stone pillars in the shape of what Arthur assumed were supposed to be kings, seeming to stare at them.

"That would be it." Arthur wasted no time in entering. He dismounted his horse and tied it to one of the sturdy branches that rested outside the valley.

_Merlin…. Merlin…. Merlin…._

His head teased him with thoughts of the smiling servant boy, working away as he did every morning, a smile on his face as Arthur threw some ridiculous thing at him. Thoughts of happiness turned to sadness as he replayed the image of Merlin rolling around in Gaius's chamber, the infected wound messing with his blood stream, and the pain leaving him unconscious.

"We _will_ save Merlin." Arthur stated silently, more to himself then to Gwaine.

Gwaine however, replied hastily, "I know you're worried Arthur, but we'll find it in time."

Arthur turned his head to Gwaine, "Thank you Gwaine. You've proved to be a good man."

The two looked around for ages, trying to find the plant that Gaius had described to them. They pushed aside branches and flipped through various wild growths, desperately searching for Merlin's cure. After a few hours, Gwaine rested himself on a log, letting out a long breath.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I'm tired…" Gwaine let his eyelids slip further down his eyes.

"I don't care! We need to find the Embrion." Arthur pulled Gwaine onto his feet again. "I will not let Merlin suffer because of me anymore."

"Calm down your highness." Gwaine scuffed.

"Stop being such a fool. You're irritating and quite honestly, damn near revolting."

Gwaine furrowed his eyebrows, "Apologies your royal prat-ness."

Arthur pushed Gwaine violently against the stone barriers the valley held, his anger bursting. Gwaine snapped out of his shock and started to pull his sword from his belt. Arthur pulled his out with equal speed, eager to strike Gwaine down.

"Don't push me. You insult me regularly, committed treason, kidnapped Merlin, and now you're too lazy to help find the cure to the injury _you're_ responsible for!" Arthur practically screamed.

"I didn't commit any treason!" Gwaine struck the first blow, his sword was blocked by Arthur's.

"You kidnapped Merlin and rode off!"

Gwaine shrugged, "I was drunk. Seemed like the best option." The attacking began again, blade clashed with blade, angry yells matched with the other's "The way you act all high and mighty around Merlin pisses me off anyway. More than anything I wanted to get him away from you."

"Because of your _jealousy_ he's sitting back in Camelot with a sword wound!" Arthur threw a furious blow at Gwaine, accenting his tone as jealousy rolled off his tongue.

"An infected wound won't kill him!" Gwaine struck his own blow back in reply.

Arthur drew back, breathing heavily, "He'd be in so much pain though... I've seen enough infected sword wounds to know. If you don't treat it in time the wound will fester and possibly swell. Gwaine, he's already in an unconscious state! That's how bad Merlin's pain is. Some men loose limbs from infected wounds! You're right, it won't kill him, but he'll wish he was dead."

Gwaine froze for a few minutes, guilt obviously stabbing him. He clenched his jaw in frustration and stuck his sword into the ground. He gripped Arthur's shoulder and nodded as a sign of peace. "I understand. Let's go find the Embrion then."

Gwaine and Arthur continued on, before they stumbled across a little plant, its leaves twisting with green and white tips. The flower petals were a mixture of purple and red, the pollen drifting softly off its tips. "That… That's it!" Gwaine yelled in excitement as Arthur carefully scooped it up, trying hard not to lose any more of its pollen.

As the two mounted their horses again, Arthur actually smiled at Gwaine. He hadn't smiled in a while.


	10. A 'SHORT' Lived Victory

The horses galloped at full speed, kicking up mud from the trail as they ran. Arthur clutched at the little bag he had attached to his belt, trying to remind himself he would be able too help Merlin as soon as they got back. _Just a little further... Hang in there Merlin!_

Gwaine struggled to keep up with Arthur's pace. He almost was worried that Arthur might be riding too fast, if he turned sharply enough he'd either fly off or bring the horse down. Either way, the prince of Camelot was putting himself in danger. "Arthur!" He cried, "Slow down!"

"What?" Arthur turned back slightly, trying to understand what Gwaine had said.

~WHACK~

Arthur's head came into rough contact with a thick tree branch.

Back in Camelot, Gaius paced back and forth in his chambers, biting at his thumb in a fit of worry. Merlin was like a son to him, he feared that if Arthur and Gwaine didn't get back soon, Merlin's wound would be incurable. He'd loose his arm, or worse. Gaius tried not to cry. He never cried.


	11. Uneasy Feelings

It was nightfall when Arthur finally awoke, clutching at his head and moaning when sharp pain coursed down his body. "You're finally awake!" Gwaine's obnoxious voice rang in Arthur's ears, making his only ache more.

"Where are we?" Arthur immediately snapped out of his recovering haze and sat up straight. "Merlin! We need to get back quickl- OW!" Arthur gritted his teeth, trying to numb the pain in his head.

"Arthur you're not going anywhere! You've been out for a few hours! It's impossible for you to go back in your condition. We'll have to get back tomorrow." Gwaine stated.

"Tomorrow could be too late Gwaine!" Arthur pleaded.

"I wont be executed for your stupidity."

"Is it stupid to want to save Merlin!?" Arthur angrily asked.

Gwaine paused and looked over at the fuming prince. "You'd be in a lot of pain."

"Don't care." Arthur started to get up, wincing as his head shot another blow of pain through all his nerves.

"You're willing to ride back in the dark with pain shooting through your head every few minutes to help a servant?"

"You of all people know he's so much more then a servant." Arthur replied.

For a while Arthur tried to get himself up, clenching his jaw every time another wave of pain washed over him. He finally made it to his horse, and worked at preparing to ride. Every time he moved his head, his injury would reply devilishly. As if it took pleasure in making him feel hopeless. Arthur wouldn't give up. He knew that what he was feeling wasn't half as bad as what Merlin would be going through. Gwaine watched with fascination. "You really love him don't you?"

"More then you could possibly understand Gwaine." Arthur didn't even hesitate to answer.

"I understand." Gwaine stood, placing a firm hand on Arthur's shoulder. "However I can't let you go in that condition. I'll ride ahead and help Merlin. If you rest properly, you should feel better by tomorrow."

"You're still wanted for treason Gwaine! URK!" Arthur jolted as another blow hit him. "We barely managed to make it in and out the first time without you getting- UNGH! caught." Arthur tried his best to convince Gwaine, but he was already up and on his horse.

"It'll be fine Arthur. I remember where the drain is. Something tells me you've used it before." Gwaine smirked, thinking of the prince smuggling people in and out under the castle on numerous occasions. "Quite the rebel."

"Just help Merlin alright?" Arthur weakly begged.

"I promise he's in good hands Arthur. Now lie down and rest dear prince." Gwaine half joked as he tried to bow from the top of his horse, "Merlin and I will be waiting for you in Camelot tomorrow." With that, Gwaine smiled a final cheeky grin and rode off quickly.

Arthur went to lie down against the tree Gwaine had propped him up against earlier. He tried to make himself comfortable, and assure himself that Merlin would be alright. Something however, itched at his brain and made him very uneasy.

_Merlin and I will be waiting for you in Camelot tomorrow..._

_Merlin and I will be waiting for you..._

_Merlin and I..._

Arthur placed the uneasy feeling. He was trusting a man who was suspected of treason, kidnapped Merlin and damn near raped him against a tree to be his salvation. Arthur had started to ignore the pain throbbing in the back of his head, and was more focused on the knotted feeling coming from his chest. This wasn't going to end well.


	12. Too Little Too Late

Gwaine rode with all his might, whipping the reigns against the side of the horse and kicking when he felt it could help him go even faster.

Merlin didn't have much time left, Arthur was stuck staying behind after his nasty head wound, and he'd been riding all day. If he didn't get there in time... Gwaine played back the images he'd invented of Merlin screaming in pain as the infection invaded his entire body. Arthur had said it may not kill him, but the pain...

Gwaine felt like tears were going to spill past his eyes when he finally laid eyes on Camelot. "I'm almost there Merlin! Hang on just a little more. HYA!" Gwaine kicked at the horse and whipped the reigns once more, desperate to reach Merlin and Gaius.

Arthur had woken up, and finally started to gather the supplies Gwaine left behind for him. He packed it all tightly into the bags on his horse and rubbed at the back of his head, pleased when it didn't stab him with another wave of unwanted pain. He locked his foot into the stirrup and heaved himself onto the horse's back. He clicked his tongue softly and started back towards Camelot, eager to see if Merlin was alright by now.

"Halt!" Two guards stopped Gwaine at the entrance of the large castle walls, giving each other questioning glances as they inspected him.

"State your business." One of the guards chanted, in a sort of I've-been-through-this-all-before attitude.

"My friend is injured," Gwaine pleaded, "and I'm bringing an herb to help him, I can't risk any delay!"

"What's your name?" The other guard asked, cocking his head to the side as if trying to place the familiarity he saw. He didn't seem to understand Gwaine's rush.

"I don't have time for this!"

"Your name sir." The guard calmly replied, not seeming to care rather then understand.

"Gwai-" He stopped himself short, realizing the mistake he was about to make.

"Gway?"

Gwaine coughed, "Yes Gway of Hrathorn." he lied on instinct.

The two guards looked at each other again. Gwaine gulped as silently as he could, trying to raise his chin with confidence.

"Wait right here." One of the guards disappeared behind a large stone wall for a moment.

When he came back, he held a large piece of parchment. He examined it, then looked up at Gwaine. He elbowed the other guard and gestured toward him once more. They nodded and started toward Gwaine again, handing him the paper. On it, there was an illustrated picture with information written along it's bottom.

"This man is named _Gwaine_." One of the men hinted.

"He's wanted for treason." The other guard continued and pointed to the picture on the parchment.

The picture took a good likeness to Gwaine, long hair, a bit of stubble, and his tattered clothes. Gwainr just chuckled knowingly before dropping it carelessly on the ground and digging his heels into the side of the horse as the men drew their swords.

"You're under arr- HEY!"

Gwaine sped off through the city as a now larger group of guards had started to pursue him.

Merlin continued to roll around in a fit of pain. Gaius decided it was time. It had been almost two whole days since the two men had rode off to find the essential herb to help cure Merlin. If Gaius waited another hour, maybe another few minutes, then the infection in Merlin's wound would continue to progress further then it already had. His entire shoulder was already over taken, even if they came back with the herb soon, there wouldn't be enough to heal more then a shoulder's worth. If Gaius let it spread further, it would no doubt continue to invade his entire body, until it reached his heart and possibly killed him.

Gaius shook his head as he clutched at the large blade in his hands. He bit his lip with hesitation and disapproval of himself for what he was about to do. Gaius was going to have to cut off Merlin's arm before it got the chance to advance any further. Gaius comforted himself by deciding that loosing an arm was better then loosing Merlin's life.

Gaius lined up the blade starting as close as he could to where the infection had spread. When he was sure it was as good as he could make it, he forced his eyes to close and plunged the blade deep through Merlin's arm. The cut shocked Merlin awake. His scream could be heard past Camelot all the way to the forest where it played for Arthur Pendragon, the prince who tried hard and stopped dead in his tracks, swearing he heard Merlin.


	13. Useless

When Merlin finally came back to reality, he looked at the ceiling for a while, not wanting to get up. When he started to get hungry, he finally got out of bed. Before he knew what was happening he was on the floor, his face smashing hard into it. What the heck just happened? Merlin tried to push himself up before he realized. It was hard to stable himself with only one arm.

When Merlin managed to prop himself up against the bed, he looked over at his shoulder, cringing when he didn't see an arm attached to it. He remembered fading out of consciousness after he'd been sliced, and then the next thing he knew he was in Gaius's chambers, screaming as he felt a blade slice his entire limb off. Gaius had told him about the infection, but it still didn't seem real. He didn't feel the same at all.

Arthur had made it back the night before, riding without stop to Camelot, making careful sure not to hit his head against another tree. Today was different, he wasn't greeted with a dorky smile and a cheerful "Good morning!" from Merlin like he usually did, instead a smaller man had come, no expression on his face, no good morning. It was more of a bad morning. Everyone in the castle seemed to be lacking. It wasn't the same without Merlin. He'd been absent before... but it was more the feeling of knowing he was lounging around somewhere in Gaius's chamber, down one limb.

Arthur clenched his jaw. He'd failed to save Merlin and he'd trusted Gwaine to get back in time. Arthur felt an even stronger sense of hate for Gwaine, even after they'd caught the true culprit that stole the maps and he was exempt.

When Merlin tried to get dressed, he felt his right sleeve hanging limp at his side, banging softly against him as he moved. He hated this feeling. He looked at his leftover hand and took a firm gulp as he pressed his fingers together. He could have used Magic. Gaius didn't have the power enough, but Merlin did. He was Emrys after all. DAMN UTHER AND HIS BAN AGAINST MAGIC. Merlin slammed his fist against the wall and leaned his head into it.

When the wooden door slowly creaked open, Merlin watched as Uther and Arthur hesitantly entered. "You have been excused from your duties." The king firmly said.

Merlin watched as Arthur tried his best not to make eye contact with him. He let out a short breath, as if amused at how Arthur seemed to be motionless. Following Uther's orders like a good little son. Uther continues, "I thank you for the assistance you gave my son and I'm sorry for your loss."

Uther turned to leave, stopping only momentarily to see Arthur nod his head as a gesture, asking him to let him talk to Merlin alone for a while. Uther nodded back, and left.

When the door had closed, Arthur finally looked at Merlin's eyes. So sad. So lifeless. "Merlin I'm so sor-"

"Don't Arthur. I know you tried your best. Don't worry about it okay?" Merlin turned his back to Arthur.

"Merlin look at me! This doesn't change anything! I-"

"This changes _everything_ Arthur!" Merlin spun around angrily.

"I'm not your servant anymore! It was my duty to be there and protect you until you became king! I failed I can't protect you with just one arm! I'm useless!"

"Merlin?" Arthur seemed taken back, "What are you talking about?"

Merlin looked down at the floor, he still couldn't say anything. This may have changed a lot, but _that_ was the one thing that would probably never change now.

"Merlin?" Arthur started forward, "Merlin what's wrong?"

Merlin couldn't stop himself anymore. He'd been holding back tears long enough, he served Arthur every day, saved his life more times then he could count and asked for no gratitude. Now that his arm was gone, he was no longer Arthur's servant. Arthur didn't need him anymore and he had no excuse to be near him so he could continue to protect him. The first tear trickled slowly down his nose, clinging to the end of it, and finally landing on the ground with a soft plop. "I'm sorry..."

"Merlin! It's alright I promise!"

"It's not alright Arthur. It's gone more wrong then you can even know." the tears continued to softly flow, no matter how hard Merlin tried to stop them.

"Merlin it's fine! I still feel the same! Nothing has changed!"

"I HAVE MAGIC I USE TO PROTECT YOU! I HAVE NO EXCUSE TO BE NEAR YOU ANYMORE! I HAVE NO WAY OF BEING ABLE TO PROTECT YO-" Merlin slapped his hand across his mouth, trying to shut himself up, but it was too late.

Arthur blinked as if he'd heard wrong, "What?"


	14. I HAVE MAGIC

_"I HAVE MAGIC I USE TO PROTECT YOU! I HAVE NO EXCUSE TO BE NEAR YOU ANYMORE! I HAVE NO WAY OF BEING ABLE TO PROTECT YO-" _

Arthur blinked as if he'd heard wrong, "What?"

Merlin held his hand firmly against his mouth, stopping himself from saying more stupid things. He'd just told Arthur that he had magic. What the heck had been going through his mind? Merlin hadn't stopped to think before he spoke, Arthur was the prince of Camelot, he'd be forced to execute Merlin. It wasn't the thought of being killed at worried him, it was having to put Arthur in a position where he'd be forced to kill a friend. Well, Merlin was more then a friend to him. Merlin looked over to the table, where some of the essentals for re-dressing his arm were scattered. All he'd been thinking about was saving Arthur. His chest hurt.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

When Arthur reached a hand out to him, Merlin quickly drew back, making the prince wince. Arthur let his hand fall to his side limply. He couldn't take his gaze off Merlin. Having the prince's eyes on him made the warlock panic, maybe he could brush it off as a joke? "Haha you should have seen your face Arthur!" He turned, lightly punching his arm and putting on his best smile. He hoped Arthur couldn't see through him.

"What?" Arthur looked confused.

Merlin tried his best to laugh again, "I got you good didn't I? It was a joke Arthur."

Arthur gave Merlin an unconvinced glance. "A joke? You know what my father does to people with magic right?"

Merlin's faked laughter subsided, "Yeah... I guess it wasn't that funny of a joke was it?"

"No. Not in the least." Arthur looked at his servant, saddened when he looked where Merlin's arm should be. Nothing was there anymore, "Merlin..."

"I've got some stuff to do if you don't mind Arthur." Merlin placed a hand over where his missing arm would be, gesturing he didn't want Arthur around.

"Merlin look-"

"I have to redress this Arthur. I'd rather you didn't see how useless I look doing it." Merlin was glad at least the conversation had moved away from his magic.

The prince averted his eyes to the floor, feeling ashamed. He had come here to try an talk to Merlin, maybe even cheer him up. All he'd managed to do was make Merlin feel even more miserable. Still, Merlin's 'joke' sent doubtful thoughts racing through Arthur's mind. It wasn't even that funny of a joke. A poor excuse for one in fact. Merlin usually always had the best sense of humor. It was way out of character.

Arthur gathered enough courage to finally lift his head once more, "Merlin can I just talk to you?"

"No."

Arthur looked stunned, "No?"

Merlin smirked, "Yes Arthur I understand that's a foreign concept for you, but it _is_ possible for the prince of Camelot to get rejected."

_Rejected, Rejected, Rejected._ The words stabbed at Arthur with force. "Oh..."

Merlin didn't seem to notice how the prince was misunderstanding a bit. Arthur knew he was referring to talking about things but, it felt more like rejecting Arthur in general.

"Can you leave now please... I'd like to be alone." Merlin moved closer to the wooden table, "My jokes aren't funny and I need to redress my shoulder," He tried his best not to make eye contact wit Arthur, "so I'm not the best company anyhow."

Merlin didn't even look up from his work as Arthur left. He gathered up bandages and cloth even a few herbs, grounding them into a cream. He wouldn't cry.

As Arthur turned to leave, he gave Merlin one last glance,

_'I HAVE MAGIC I USE TO PROTECT YOU'_

_'it was a joke'_

It seemed too serious, and nothing like Merlin's usual smart ass humor, it was in panic and even yelled. Merlin was diffidently hiding something, something big.

Arthur didn't look convinced as he left the room. He didn't look convinced in the least.


	15. Just Let Me Finish!

Merlin's words continued to play with Arthur's mind. Every time he saw the boy, they danced.

_I have magic!_

_I have magic!_

_I have magic!_

Arthur thought he was surely going insane. His eyes never left Merlin throughout the day. Arthur watched sadly as Merlin tried his hardest to do tedious, everyday, simple tasks with extreme difficulty. People didn't ask for his help as often as they used to. Arthur could see Merlin's pride was slowly deteriorating as he tried his best to be helpful and work however he could. It pained Arthur to see him like that.

"Merlin." Arthur called casually, strolling up towards his one limbed friend.

"Arthur!" Merlin tried to turn around, but the tray in his hand tipped, loosing its balance.

The contents spilled out all over the floor, some mushing into gross splatters against the floor, others rolling away or into others. Wine spilled along side the food and slipped into the cracks sketched onto the floor. Merlin gushed, hurriedly trying to bend over to clean it all up. His balance betrayed him once more, and his single arm couldn't support him and he came down hard on his face, smashing into a pile of mushy fruit. Arthur tried his best not to laugh as Merlin lifted his face.

"Shut up Arthur." Merlin tried to push himself up, but getting up with one arm proved to be more difficult then he'd imagined it would be.

When Arthur reached over to help him up, Merlin angrily slapped at his hand, confident that he could do it himself. "Merlin... Come on. I'm sorry for laughing... but your face covered in fruit is quite hilarious."

"I'm glad you think it's funny." Merlin spat.

"Whoa now. Calm down Merlin." Arthur furrowed his brow.

"Sorry." Merlin stopped trying to get up by himself and finally took Arthur's hand.

Once Merlin was up, Arthur held his grip firm against his back, making him feel like a sandwich between Arthur's chest and his arms. For a short while, they just stood like that. Merlin was finally starting to calm down and Arthur could feel his breathing slow. Arthur however, was far from regular breathing. He realized how close they really were. The prince could feel Merlin's warm breath against his neck.

Arthur noticed Merlin's heartbeat suddenly increase when hands rested near his arse. The prince chuckled when he saw the red invade the tips of his friend's ears. One limb or two, magic or not... Merlin was still Merlin. Arthur felt himself getting needy and decided to just go for it. When teeth nibbled gently against the red ear, Merlin let out a little whimper, making Arthur grin with delight. "Arthur..." Merlin pushed gently at his chest.

"Merlin... I- I've been wanting to say a lot since before Gwaine. Before everything." Arthur pulled away from Merlin's ear to look him dead in the eyes.

Merlin scoffed and broke their gaze, "You mean before I lost my arm."

"Yes."

Merlin pushed at Arthur again, this time making more of a statement, but the future king held his loving grip. "Arthur let go!" Merlin protested.

"No Merlin. Look at me. I don't want you to misunderstand me again. So just stay still and listen!" Arthur sounded desperate, so Merlin stilled.

"Yes, I did want to say it before, but as I said before, nothing had changed to me." Merlin opened his mouth to reply, but Arthur pressed his lips against the boy's before he could get a word out, "If you try to interrupt I'll kiss you. Now just let me finish."


	16. We Just Can't

After any frustrating kisses, Merlin finally got the message and kept his mouth shut as Arthur tried to explain.

"Merlin I..." Arthur felt like choking up. It shouldn't be that hard. He was the future king of Camelot.

So why couldn't he manage one little love confession?

"Merlin-"

"Arthur I already know." Merlin interrupted, deciding he just didn't care if his lips were abused anymore.

Arthur however, didn't attack him this time. "What do you mean you know."

"I got the idea. You like me, I get that, but this has got to be just sexual frustration or something. Gwen right? I understand but-"

"MERLIN IT'S NOT THAT!" Arthur latched onto the younger man's shoulders.

Merlin lowered his head. "It- It's got to be that Arthur..."

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN?" Arthur was shaking Merlin by his shoulders, trying to force him to look up.

"Because..." Arthur finally noticed that the fragile boy in his arms was crying.

"Because..." Merlin blubbered, "Because..."

"Merlin-"

Arthur was interrupted by sudden arms around his back, squeezing him tightly.

"Because I'm a man! It- it- it-" the blubbering continued, "It can't happen. I don't wanna get pulled in and get hurt!"

Arthur couldn't move. Merlin had just confessed to _him_. The awkward, skinny servant boy he'd fallen madly in love with was confessing to _him._Arthur felt the pressure of Merlin's arms around him increase as they stood there in silence, the only noise being heard was the sound of Merlin's tears and sniffles.

"Merlin-"

"Don't." Merlin slowly pushed away, wiping his tears against his sleeve. "I love you Arthur. More then I could possibly say."

"Merlin please-"

"Stop Arthur. While I may love you, right now we can't be together." Merlin turned towards the door, walking slowly as if expecting Arthur to stop him again. Arthur always stopped him before leaving. It was just bad habit, but not this time.

Merlin took a gulp as he raised his head high and exited Arthur's chambers.

Arthur stood there, staring at the door, feeling the hot tears bubbling up into his eyes, unaware someone else was dropping tears, just outside that door.


	17. The Trouble with Gwaine

A long time passed and the two boys tried to fight feelings. Sometimes a hot passionate kiss would be shared under a concealed arch in one of the many hallways of the castle. Other times, they'd talk in secret, maybe sheading a few tears, but no one knew. Who could possibly understand that two men were in love?

Then it happened. The clanging of loud bells rang throughout all of Camelot.

The king was Dead.

Merlin had come into Arthur's room to comfort him, only to be jumped by an enthusiastic prince. "Arthur!" Merlin cried out as the two went tumbling onto the floor.

The kisses placed on Merlin were short and needy, trying to cover every inch of skin they could manage. There were nibbles at his ears, bites at his neck, and a few drags of Arthur's tongue along his creamy skin. When Merlin finally got a grip, he moaned happily, "Arthur..."

"You're talking to the new king of Camelot Merlin." Arthur chuckled as he raised his head to stare into his lover's eyes. "I make the laws, I no longer live underneath my father's boot." Arthur started to place more gentle kisses on Merlin's cheek.

"Arthur, are you sure you want to do this?" the youngest boy let his hands caress the blonde's face.

Arthur turned his mouth into Merlin's hand, kissing it lovingly before placing one of his own over it.

"More then anything Merlin. I'll always love you."

Merlin chuckled and felt like yanking Arthur's chain a bit. "Gwaine seems to think the same..."

Arthur scowled, "Well only when he's drunk."

The two laughed together now, kissing a few more times before Merlin grinned, "I guess that's just the trouble with Gwaine."


End file.
